Disastrous result
by Ruru Loves
Summary: Es su último día. Todo lo que ve, lo que lo rodea le dice que así será. Y aún sabiendo eso, esta tranquilo...


¡Hola!

Pues, este es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja y en realidad pienso que quedo muy bien, aunque es un poco (bastante) triste. Supongo que mi estado de animo influyó mucho en eso XD.

Bueno, no hay advertencia, en realidad es una historia yaoi, pero muy sútil así que no hay mucho problema. Aún asi, si no te gusta el yaoi, solo da en el botoncito de regresar y ya, todos felices n.n

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje ni los diálogos de los mismos me pertenecen, todo es obra de los señores Ohba y Obata y yo no gano nada con esto más que sus lindos reviews.**

**Summary: Es su último día. Todo lo que ve, lo que lo rodea le dice que así será. Y aún sabiendo eso, esta tranquilo...**

¡A LEER!

* * *

Solo un poco, solo un poco más. Esta tan cerca que incluso puede verlo. Un poco más.

Esta a solo unos cuantos pasos de descubrir quien es Kira, más bien, de afirmar que Yagami Light es Kira y que Amane Misa es el segundo Kira. Tan cerca…

Al fin, ¡Al fin podrá detener esos asesinatos masivos! ¡Podrá darle cierre al caso de Kira y llevar a Light ante la justicia!

Sin embargo… una parte de él no quiere hacerlo. Sabe que es Kira, ¡esta más que seguro de eso! Pero…

No puede olvidar lo que paso durante todo ese tiempo. Aquel beso… ¿habrá sido verdadero? ¿O solo fue otra trampa de Kira para vencerlo? No puede estar seguro. Pero si la intención de aquel acto era solo la de desconcertarlo, tiene que admitir que lo logró.

¿Lo recordará…? Sí, es lo más probable. Entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no habla de ello? ¿Estará avergonzado? Él si lo esta.

No quiere admitirlo, no quiere admitir que se equivoco de nuevo. Su orgullo es demasiado grande como para hacerlo, y lo más probable es que se lleve el secreto de ese error a la tumba. De cualquier forma, no es como si importara…

Desenmascarar a Kira y entregar a Light… ¿Es necesario? Claro que sí, es un asesino, debe ser detenido y castigado por ello. Él lo sabe, y sabe que como L, esa es su misión: Detener a Kira.

Pero también sabe que lo que siente por el castaño no es cualquier cosa, sabe que no es un sentimiento de simple compañerismo ni amistad. Es algo más fuerte, y para su desgracia, más doloroso.

Por eso se resiste a hacerlo, por eso se a demorado tanto en dar el último paso. Por eso, puede estar un 87% seguro, de que ese es su último día de vida. Y aún así, se siente feliz.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Ryuuzaki?" La voz de Light llega hasta el desde el otro lado del edificio, él podría preguntar lo mismo. Lo ve acercarse. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Ryuuzaki?"

"Nada en especial" Baja la mirada y trata de ignorar ese incómodo estremecimiento que recorre su cuerpo "Es por las campanas"

"Las campanas hoy suenan muy fuerte" levanta el rostro hacia el cielo. Es reconfortante sentir las gotas sobre su rostro.

"Yo no oigo nada" Voltea a verlo un poco sorprendido, el porcentaje aumenta 2%

Continúa hablando de cosas que no tienen sentido, incluso confronta a Light por última vez, también habla un poco sobre si mismo, hasta que este lo calla.

"Volvamos adentro" Empieza a caminar "Nos estamos empapando"

"Si"

Caminan en silencio, cada quien pensando para si mismo, pero sobre la misma cosa.

Es el final, ambos lo saben, están seguros. Y a pesar de que ya se decidió al ganador del juego, quisieran poder cambiar el castigo que determinaron antes de empezar a jugar: La muerte.

No es conveniente para ninguno de los dos, pero menos para L. Debió ganar, sin embargo se conforma, por que sabe que si el resultado se hubiera dado al revés, el no podría soportarlo. No es tan fuerte como Light. Y habría terminado cediendo.

Así se dieron las cosas, y ese fue el resultado.

Elle Lawliet murió creyendo que aquel beso había sido solo una trampa, un engaño más de Kira. Y Yagami Light vivió con el arrepentimiento de haber matado a su único amigo y digno rival, o al menos, tratando de convencerse de eso…

* * *

Uff... creó que no quedo tan mal XD

Espero que les haya gustado, y que me dejen su opinión en un comentario, incluso si no les gusto. Acepto de todo, sugerencias y críticas constructivas n.n

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero poder subir algo más este día o el fin de semana.

¡Gracias por leer! nwn


End file.
